


Five's a Storm

by JadeRiverDay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, BTT is only mentioned, Based on a dream I had, Chaotic Neutral everyone, Gen, Magic Trio (Hetalia), Magic Trio plus HongIce, Society of Troubles, ship not the focus of the story, that's what I'm calling this group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRiverDay/pseuds/JadeRiverDay
Summary: Lukas Bondevik is a freelance magicker with an uncommon affinity for the supernatural. He picks ups jobs that either pay well or interest him, if he even picks a job in the first place. He's just a grad student trying to work his way through his Master's, sometimes getting worried about his stepbrother when he comes home at some ungodly hour of night, sometimes finding his stepbrother not at all worried when he comes up at an ungodly hour of night, but between grinding through his homework and hiding his magicking from his brother, life is pretty good for Lukas.Well, that is until he gets attacked on a job by a pesky troll. He should've used another spell, but instead, he gets rescued by a Romanian, annoying as hell snow magician."Whatever the hell is the Society of Troubles? It sounds just as bad, if not worse, that what's that one group's name- the Bad Touch Trio?"" . . . we're not that bad."In which Norway is a passive-aggressive college student and magicker, Romania is really helpful, Iceland keeps secrets, Hong Kong's firecrackers are worse than firecrackers, and England is just done.





	1. Society of Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this fic is somewhere between a crackfic and a serious one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working on Cardverse, but nahhhhhh

The Society of Troubles is exactly how it sounds.

All four members specialize in the magic required to create troubles for humanity, specifically, a natural disaster or two. The Society as a whole was feared because all of its members could wipe a city off the map with just a glance, at least, according to the rumors. Of course, at least one of them could be beneficial to people, but all of the members were antisocial magickers that only got together because they could all deal some devastating damage to the environment. They were all quite close, but among the four, two pairs of people were even closer.

Arthur Kirkland of floods and monsoons, and the founder of this mess of a magical society.

Vladmir Popescu of blizzards and avalanches, and the closest friend Arthur had.

Leon Jia Long Wang of wildfires and droughts, Arthur's college classmate's little brother from Hong Kong.

And Emil Steilsson of volcanic eruptions and earthquakes, Leon's boyfriend hailing from Iceland.

The perks of being in a magical society was that it was much easier to procure job opportunities than it was when going as a solo magician. This was even more so when the society was comprised of only some of the strongest magicians in Europa. The Society of Troubles had made its fame by taking a couple of the hardest jobs, but also the most profitable jobs, and actually succeeding in completing them. It wasn't until after they were paid that some other members of the magicking community found out that the Society had actually left a visible impact from their jobs. The Society was fined for leaving traces of magic where ordinary people couldn't encounter magic, but after that, their reputation changed from one of a small, barely-surviving society to a highly exclusive, high level magic society. Arthur, as the Head of Society, refused any prospective members, as he and the rest of the Society wanted to keep membership to just their friends.

However, the problem with these problematic four is that they wanted to make the biggest bang with the biggest spell, no matter how devastating the result. Their alignments may as well be "Chaotic Neutral" in this sense. The biggest spell, though, was to make a storm that spanned the entire world, but there was one little problem.

It takes five people to summon a storm, and they only had four. For this spell, they needed a wind affinity magician in particular.

Their solution?

Put an ad in the magic community's newspaper.

That should solve their problem. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is Chaotic Neutralᵀᴹ except Norway and Romania :p


	2. One Busy Norwegian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas Bondevik is just one busy college student that only picks up side jobs once in a while.

There were many instances where Lukas Bondevik regretted going for a Master’s in European history, and today was one of them. With two essays to write by Friday and at least one historical analysis to finish by Wednesday (today was Monday, so rest in pieces Lukas), Lukas was definitely not in the mood for actually doing the job he picked up last week for tonight. Sure, it was _just_ troll hunting, which was searching for the pesky supernatural creatures in and around the city, but it took a lot of time just to find the leylines that the trolls loved to congregate around and put some traps that would automatically drop the trolls back into the troll farms that they live on. Lukas did have one unfair advantage in the troll hunting business, which was the fact that for some reason, trolls seemed to like him almost as much as they liked their leylines, but that only made the job just about as easy as taking an exam in his history classes. Basically, troll hunting, no matter how much you get paid or whatever unfair advantages you have over your competition, is a pain.

Actually, there was one particularly clingy “troll” (it wasn’t an actual troll, but Lukas called it one and it never objected) that always stuck around Lukas, no matter how hard he tried to repel it or even exorcise it, but Lukas eventually found that his “troll” friend was _very_ helpful in cheating on his history exams. It was pretty funny when once, Lukas had allowed the troll to read his thoughts, and asked the troll to tell him the answer to a particularly difficult question. The troll was surprisingly knowledgeable on history, and it ended up blurting the answer to that question out to his class. His teacher, Professor Ludwig Beilschmidt, was not at all amused, but since he couldn’t find the culprit (trolls could only be seen by magickers and magicians), he simply dropped the question from the test.

Anyways, back to the job at hand.

A half moon shone from far away, just bright enough for the trolls to see, but just dark enough for them to vanish into the shadows should any unwanted persons come to ruin their fun (including Lukas). The city was still lit by streetlights, but it would be in the unlit allies that the trolls would investigate for leylines first. Then, if they couldn’t find a proper leyline in the darkness, they would wait until midnight to roam the streets in search of leylines, with little risk of encountering humans. Light didn’t actually harm the supernatural creatures; they just preferred to limit their exposure to it. Trolls searched for leylines because that was simply part of their nature. Plus, they had little, if any, access to such strong sources of magic on their troll farms, so by the time they escaped, assuming they actually succeeded in escaping, the trolls would be starved of magic. Leylines were where magic flowed the strongest, and like drinking water from a raging current, trolls would satisfy their magic hunger at leylines.

Pity then, Lukas had already set traps at every major leyline in the city. Those trolls wouldn’t know what hit them before they realized that their short lived escape was already over, and there was no way that they could sense the trap. Lukas’ wind traps, his own creation, made sure of that.

* * *

Lukas specialized in wind magic; it was the easiest type of magic for him. One would think that with his Norwegian heritage, and therefore his Norwegian roots in magic, he would have a greater affinity for ice magic or snow and blizzard magic, and he did learn some ice magic and some snow magic, but it was in wind magic that Lukas really stood out. In fact, Lukas’ wind magic was so potent, he was expelled from one of his magic academies for blowing down the school office with a mini-hurricane-blizzard-hybrid thing.

Oh yeah, he got expelled from another school for bringing trolls to school once, but that’s a different story. He didn’t even know that he was bringing in trolls; they just kind of followed him into the school. Goes to show how much trolls liked him.

(That was also when he first met his “troll” friend too. His troll followed the troll crowd and just kind of decided that Lukas was an interesting human being to be around. At first, Lukas tried getting rid of it like how he had gotten rid of the rest of the other trolls, but since the troll decided it liked this strange human male, it endured the spells that the Norwegian cast at and on him and stuck by Lukas’ side. After it read up on some history, it found that the human would tolerate its existence slightly more than before.)

* * *

Lukas’ wind traps worked by carrying any troll that walked right into it trying to get to the leyline up, up, and away with the wind. Then, the wind would carry them over the city and back to the troll farms in the countryside, where they would be dropped off, and the wind would blow back to the leylines from which they came from. Only magickers and magicians could see the trolls, and the coolness from the wind would trigger the trolls to close their eyes as a reaction to stay warm. (Lukas had no idea why they learned to do that. It seemed like a useless reaction to wind, but again, he was a wind magician and he was definitely used to it. His troll friend didn’t know why they did that either, but hey, it made his job of troll hunting easier.) It was a simple idea, but very difficult for most magickers and magicians to actually execute because for most magic practitioners, even experienced magicians, just controlling the winds was difficult. Most winds seemed to have minds of their own, and creating winds was just as hard, if not harder, than controlling winds. Because of this, the field of wind magic was beyond the reach of almost all magic practitioners.

Really, maybe he should have realized that he was no ordinary magicker when he first found his talent in wind magic.


End file.
